Odysseus Indigo (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Ulysses Dragonblood (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Damocles Foundation, Portland, Oregon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears; fangs | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | Citizenship = Deviant Lemuria | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of the Damocles Foundation | Education = Educated in advanced Deviant science and mystic lore | Origin = Deviant | PlaceOfBirth = Lemuria | Creators = John Francis Moore; Jim Cheung | First = X-Force Vol 1 82 | Last = X-Force Vol 1 97 | HistoryText = Origins Odysseus Indigo was a Deviant. He was the founder of the Damocles Foundation, an organization created to develop and control the next stage in human evolution. He was very concerned with the development of the mutants and conducted various experiments on them. Indigo represented the group through one of its many fronts, the Aguilar Institute. They offered a small town called Almost Reno, in New Mexico, various resources. The sterile people of the town was subjected to Deviant and Mutant chromosomes resulting in all the children born there to develop superhuman powers. Indigo later met with Dr. Niral Chandra to discuss Arcadia DeVille, a powerful mutant subject who escaped their custody, when his brother Ulysses Dragonblood turned against them. They were assisted by the mutant team known as X-Force, who helped dispatch the Sword team who were sent to capture them. Indigo suggested they either recruit X-Force or destroy them. When the children of Almost Reno started to disintegrate due to their unstable genetics, he led a team there to clean up their experiment. There were only two children left alive Mary and Zachary, with Mary being of particular interest as she still had stable DNA. Indigo confronted X-Force and the young girl, introducing himself as the head of the Damocles Foundation and Dragonblood's brother. He offered them a position with the group, but they refuse. They also refuse to hand over the children, but he was not worried, as he would get them eventually. Indigo talked with the Eternals, Astarte and Electryon, who had been imprisoned by the cosmic energies of Danielle Moonstar, as he hoped they would help him recapture Arcadia, but Danielle reclaimed her power and defeated the two Eternals. Indigo later traveled to São Paulo, Brazil to meet with Dr. Segismund Joshua, as he had found the remains of Project Nineteen, Reignfire. Indigo also oversaw Dr. Chandra and Dr. Joshua's work to use Project Nineteen as a power source in one of the Celestials, hoping to use it to jumpstart the evolutionary process; however, Selene and Sunspot infiltrated the base, but were found and captured by Sword. Indigo incapacitated Selene using the ashes of a Deviant sorcerer, which he used to mark her brow, deactivating her powers. Dragonblood, Arcadia, and X-Force arrived and freed their friends and together tried to stop the Celestial Gatherer. X-Force were no match for Indigo, leaving only Dragonblood to fight his brother; however, Selene was able to regain her powers and took control of the Celestial. She demanded control of the Damocles Foundation, and he agreed. The now re-powered Arcadia and Moonstar then destroy the Gatherer. | Powers = *'Deviant Physiology:' Odysseus Indigo was born to the race of Deviants, an evolutionary offshoot of humanity, which is cursed with an unstable genetic code causing random physical characteristics to crop up in each newborn child in the race He possesses great superhuman strength, endurance, and resistance to injury. **'Power Negation:' Indigo projects a dampening field out from his body that disables any superhuman abilities so long as he is within range of his field and he is concentrating. **'Superhuman Strength:' Though not clearly defined, he has enough strength to battle the entire X-Force and his brother at the same time with with relative ease, but is unclear as he was able to nullify their powers as well. **'Superhuman Stamina:' The efficiency of Indigo's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Indigo can physically exert himself at peak capacity for many hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Indigo's physique is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than a normal human. His skin is able to resist penetration wounds from high caliber bullets or blades composed of most conventional materials. Indigo is also physically durable enough to withstand multiple blows from other superhuman's. His bones and muscles are strong and resilient enough to be able to survive a fall. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/indigoodysseus.htm }}